


Imoto Turtles(Sibling) x Reader Deviant Request

by Dark_Blossom95



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Blossom95/pseuds/Dark_Blossom95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a terrible storm Master Splinter comes across an awful scene, finding a baby in the light of tragedy he takes her in and raises her alongside her four mutant brothers, the turtles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imoto Turtles(Sibling) x Reader Deviant Request

Thank you so much for the request. ^3^

 

Turtles x Reader (Baby Sister)(2012)

 

 

Disclaimer: I don’t own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. 

 

Thank you so much for the request. ^3^

 

Turtles x Reader (Baby Sister)(2012)

 

The week had been a fairly harsh one, long stormy nights offered little solace as the rain poured down drumming against the tin roof, flashes of light would burn the sky for moments at a time, gutters flooded with mucky refuse of the city and the howls of the wind freezing to the bone. A hooded figure seeking to escape the onslaught of nature's fury took shelter within the abandoned building, cracks stretched up it's crumbling walls, shattered windows whistled from cold harsh breath of the storm, and a steady drip echoed through the dark. Delving deeper into the uninviting shelter the figure rubbed his palms together to warm them, finding a metal staircase sitting on the steps it shivered under the soaking garment. Brown orbs looked to the black night as another bolt of lightning struck a few moments after the flash the rolling thunder boomed drowning out the pounding of the rain, releasing a sigh as he lowered his hood and ran a paw over his damp furry head. Staying here until the storm lets up was definitely out of the question, he'd still have a while to travel before he'd reach his home so stopping to rest here a moment wouldn't hurt, yet he was still worried and wanted to get home as quickly as possible. Master Splinter hated leaving his sons unattended but is forced to at least once every few months, a journey to gather much needed supplies normally was the cause of him leaving the lair. His sons were normally well behaved while he was gone, mostly because they were young and normally asleep while he ventured out. Deciding he better get a move on he stood up, pausing as his ears twitched at the many sounds echoing off of the dark walls, taking a deep breath he searched to single out the faint whimper which caught his attention. As he focused it had grown, a small cry growing louder and louder. A pain had pierced his chest, opening his eyes he glanced around questioning if he was truly hearing what he though he was. Silencing the roar of the storm he followed the cries until his eyes verified that he was truly not hallucinating, a sight so heartbreaking it should not be mentioned lay before him and his eyes fell upon the source. Lifting the small babe into his arms it's whimpers had died down, his brown eyes traveling across its cold, wet features, softening and his heart melted as the cries transformed into sweet coos.

 

Quietly entering the lair Splinter made for the dojo, striding over the tatami as he continued to his room, he laid the now sleeping bundle in his bed. Deciding that he'd put the items he'd brought back away in the morning when he woke, he got into bed pulling the covers over himself, sleepily watching the baby as it slept. His brow had furrowed at a thought, surely he couldn't keep it, it was human and belonged up on the surface with it's own kind. "I'll take it to an orphanage in the morning..." He concluded as his eyes grew heavy. A loud crying had echoed through the lair as the boys sleepily made their way into the kitchen. "Good morning, papa." Leo smiled still rubbing his eye. Raph and Donnie slowly followed him both yawning. Though he'd been standing upright Mikey let out a sound snore swaying back and forth threatening to topple back to sleep. "Good morning my sons," Splinter greeted as he threw a small towel over his shoulder and sprinkled a bit of liquid onto his wrist. Turning to the hidden bundle he lifted it and held a bottle to it's mouth silencing the cries. At the sight the three brother's eyes widened in wonder, asking in unison, "What is dhat?" Splinter's eyes widened at their inquiry and he contemplated what he'd tell them. "Th-this is... a baby," he answered still feeding it. "A baby?" They questioned standing on their tip toes and stretching attempting to get a better look. Chuckling Splinter had taken a knee allowing them to see, Mikey had finally taken notice and came over to see what all the fuss is about. "Perties!" Mikey exclaimed as his baby blues widened and a large grin spread across his lips. Raph pouted and shook his head, "Is icky." "Nuh uh!" Donnie chimed in as he and Mikey shook their heads. "Where it come from?" Leo questioned quirking an eye ridge. Splinter was dumbfounded, uncertain how he should answer. "I rescued it," he spoke softly. "We keep it?" Mikey asked with hopeful eyes. Splinter felt his jaw lock as he shook his head, the protest from his son's bombarded his ears. "Why not?" Donnie asked as his lip quivered. Again Splinter was speechless, unsure how to answer the questions his four year old sons were posing to him. "B-but you say you saved it. Safe with family, right papa?" Leo asked. Though Leo hadn't really understood the thought he provoked in his father Splinter questioned the life that the baby would have on the surface, would it find a warm loving family? Looking down to his son's hopeful eyes he realized that there'd be none as warm and loving as the one down here.

 

~Time skip~

 

(Author's note: So this Reader will have long hair. Sorry but it's just how I imagine Splinter would've had his daughter's hair. So if you don't have long hair just play along please? ^-^)

"Papa, Papa!" A young female voice echoed through the lair. Smiling Splinter knelt to lift up the happy girl rushing towards him. Her long (h/c) bounced as she ran to the one she called father. "Good afternoon, (Y/n). Not patronizing your brother's now are you?" He asked with a smile and you feigned innocence. "Noooo, Papa I good girl." You sang and he shook his head as he hugged you. "Of course you are." He laughed softly and set you down. Giggling you played with a bit of hair resting on your shoulder. "Papa you know what... t-tmorrow is, yeah?" You asked with a giddy smile. "Oh? I forgot. What is tomorrow?" He asked playfully. He knew what tomorrow was, he'd practiced a couple month's ago on the anniversary he'd brought you home which he decided to say was your birthday that you'd get start training with the boys. Of course you'd long wanted to join them and you wished it were sooner but Splinter first wanted to wait until you were a little older, though he'd been training you since you could walk you were still too young to practice with the boys. Now that you were five he felt leery still but the boys had promised to be careful, they wanted their little sister to join them as much as you wanted. Caving Splinter agreed. "Silly Papa... tmorrow I get to join my brothers. Member?" You chirped placing your tiny hands on your hips. "That's right. Now you'll all be training as a single class." He agreed with a bright smile elevating your enthusiasm. "Well then why not run along and play. It's time for my meditation," he softly suggested. Nodding you scampered off to the common room, watching you run from the kitchen he smiled and turned to head for the dojo. Running into the common room you found your brother's each doing their own thing, Raph was punching the dummy hanging from the hook, Mikey was drawing with some crayons, Donnie sat on the bench reading and Leo sat in front of the t.v watching some cartoons. Smiling wide you made your way over to spend some time with your older brothers. Mikey's eyes brightened as he saw you making your little way over, "(Y/n) you want to color with me?" He held up his drawing as he asked and you smiled. Laying on your stomach across from him he slid you some paper and you grabbed a couple of crayons before scribbling onto the paper.

 

Today was so exciting, you jumped from bed and raced through breakfast. The guy's eyed you though they all knew why you were so happy, in fact they were pretty excited to finally be trusted to train with you. Leo was the most excited of course, none takes their training as serious as he does and he couldn't wait to see just how you were progressing. He secretly loved it when you'd waddle into the dojo to watch them train, he'd try extra hard while you were there. Finishing breakfast you rushed to clean yourself up, washing your hands, brushing your teeth, putting on the outfit Splinter left out for you and you were growing impatient as you waited for him to finish brushing your hair. During training Splinter always tied your hair up in a tight braided bun, he often said how it was important to keep your hair out of an opponents reach. You nodded though you didn't really understand at first, then he explained how an opponent could grab it and use it against you by holding on to it. He gave a lock of your (h/c) hair a playful tug to emphasize his point when ever he'd feel the need to go over it. "All done," he said and watched as you jumped up excitedly running around the dojo. "(Y/n). (Y/n)... Yame! You must save your energy and strength, today's training will be very different than our normal sessions. Understand?" He said getting your attention. "Hai, w-wakari...masu." You struggled to pronounce as you bowed. "Good. Now have a seat while we wait for your brothers." He instructed. Smiling you did as you were told and tried to be patient. One by one the boys entered the dojo, Mikey quickly took the spot on your right while Leo sat on your right leaving Donnie and Raph to the outside of the line. Smiling wide you could hardly contain your excitement, Splinter had instructed you all to meditate and in your state of mind had proved to be quiet difficult. Though it had taken longer than usual you finally managed to calm your little five year old mind long enough to meditate. Splinter smiled at your eagerness but whispered for you to be calmer and patient. A few hours had passed and you were beginning to tire out. "Keep your guard up," Leo called out as you rubbed your eyes sleepily. Mikey skidded to a stop as you yawned. "(Y/n) you need to pay attention, this is no time for naps. If Mikey were a bad guy or something you'd of been beaten up. Hey... listen to me when I'm talking to ya," Raph growled giving you a hard poke in the shoulder. You groaned at the force of his poke, "Raph! Don't be so mean. She's just a little girl." Leo snarled standing up and stepping between you. "Don't baby her, it'll only make it worse. She could get seriously hurt if she isn't careful. Don't you want her to be strong so that doesn't happen?" Raph asked harshly. "I don't want her to get hurt, but that's what we're here for. She's our sister and we'll protect her." Leo answered. "Yame! Enough. (Y/n) is obviously tired and it is best to put her to nap. We'll continue in ten minuets." Splinter commanded making the boys snap into attention. Suddenly Leo felt a small, soft, warm figure leaning on him. He glanced down to find you pretty much passing out as you stood leaning against him, clinging to his arm. 

 

Quietly picking you up he carried you to your room, opening the heavy metal door was a little difficult but he managed, your arms wrapped around his neck refusing to let go as he laid you down in your bed. At first you groaned when he tried to pry your arms from his neck but as you lost grip it burst into an ear splitting scream, his sapphire eyes widened and he released your arms to hold his hands over his ears, the one you screamed into ringing. "(Y/n) I have to go train..." He tried to reason with you, but to no avail. You were set in keeping him there, your embrace tightening to nearly choking him and he tried not to panic. Sighing he offered, "If you let me go I promise you can sleep in my room tonight." The bribe clearly tempting you as your grip loosened, but it seemed it still wasn't enough making him sigh again. "Okay okay and I'll play with you when training is over. We'll do anything you want." He added. Your tiny hand shot up and you whispered, "Pinkie promise?" "Pinkie promise," he smiled wrapping one of his large green fingers over your small slender digit. Finally letting him go you slumped into bed, he pulled the covers over your tired frame until it reached your shoulder. "Sweet dreams," he murmured petting your head. He tried to close the door as quietly as possible as he exited your room and returned to the dojo. A few more hours passed before you sleepily trudged into the common room to find the guys finally exiting the dojo, assuming that training was finally over you smiled. Yawning you rushed over to the eldest. "Mn ready to play now," you muttered still rubbing the sleep from your eyes. "Really?" Leo asked tilting his head and you nodded. "Cause you still look really tired," he smirked and you shook your head. "M'kay, so what do you want to do?" He asked and you shrugged. Leo laughed and grabbed your tiny hand leading you over to the couch, "Well why don't we sit and watch t.v until you think of something." You sat beside Leo leaning on him, soft steady breaths sounded as you tiny chest rose and fell. Leo leaned back and wrapped an arm around you watching some cartoons while you drifted in and out of sleep. 

 

~Two year time skip~

 

"Harder. Faster. You're too slow," Raph antagonized as you spared with him. Your (e/c) eyes narrowed as you continued to swing at him, gritting your teeth when he caught your wrist and flipped you over head. Landing hard on your back your eyes widened as the wind was knocked out of you, groaning your (e/c) orbs fluttered open to find Raph's trademark smug smirk as he gazed down at you. "Better luck next time, right short stack?" Raph asked amused making you pout. Sitting up you huffed, it took you a moment to compose yourself. You couldn't stay mad at your older brother, it was you who asked him to spar so you had to take all the bad and humiliation that comes with it. Heading for the common room you rubbed the bruises forming on your arms, Raph wasn't mean in a cruel way but he often forgot that you were much more fleshy and bruise easily. Leo smiled as he passed you to meditate with your father, smiling back you gave a small wave. Mikey as usual sat in the bean bag trying to find something to occupy his hyper active mind, restlessly bouncing his leg in boredom. Raph worked on beating the stuffing out of the new dummy, and Donnie was tinkering with something in the other room. Passing right through you headed toward Donnie's work space, it was always a bit messy with doo dads and thingamobabs cluttering the desk, strewn about the floor. Carefully treading around the piles of prototypes and projects you grinned ear to ear as you approached Donnie. Lifting your hands and letting out a roar as you grabbed his shoulders, startled he dropped what he was working on and let out a yell turning his chair around to find you bent over in a fit of laughter. "(Y/n) what the heck?" He asked embarrassed. "Got you Donnie," you snickered holding your hands over your mouth. He raised an eye ridge at you and turned his chair back around to return to his work. "Whatcha doin?" You inquired peeking over his shoulder. "I wanna know how this thing works, so I'm taking it apart to get a bet understanding of it's mechanism." He explained. "Oh I see. Can I watch?" You asked with a wide smile. His chocolate orbs traveled to glance over at you as he continued to fiddle with the screw driver he was using, over the past year and half you'd taken what he found was an unusual interest in what he does. Not that he doesn't enjoy the company but with the way your brothers tease him, he figured it weird that you actually liked watching him work and helping when he allowed. "Sure." He smiled and your eyes lit up. 

 

Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^


End file.
